Strange World
by Asta.K
Summary: Some words lost in the mist.. 'His blood pressure is finally normal.' 'Heart beat is optimal for a sleeping human.' 'He soon will be awake.'
1. Morning

**First chapter of my story. Read and enjoy. Let me know if you want more :)**

Some words lost in the mist..

'His blood pressure is finally normal.'

'Heart beat is optimal for a sleeping human.'

'He soon will be awake.'

And so he did. He heavily opened his eyes to see three white-dressed people. One of them was a woman. They were talking in medical concepts. He wasn't very wide awake. He could hardly understand what were they speaking about.

He tried to lift his head but it was too heavy for him and sighed. Doctors stopped talking and looked at him curiously. He looked back at them feeling that his senses are slowly coming back.

'Oh, good morning, Goku', said the woman, 'Finally you are awake. We were checking what does the computer show about your condition. Fortunately, you were getting well and we were expecting you to wake up. So you did! We are very happy about it.'

'Maybe you need some time to fully wake up? We can leave you alone for a couple of minutes and after that we would like to have a small talk. I guess you don't remember what happened?' The other doctor asked.

Goku really needed some time alone because he felt too dizzy and because of that he couldn't remember what had happened before he got into hospital.

'A minute alone would be great', Goku said trying to be polite.

'Good. We will call your wife. She will be happy to know that you are already awake. When you are ready to talk press this red button.'

They left.

He felt confused. Not because he couldn't remember what happened. He couldn't understand why can't he remove dizziness from his head. Why can't he lift his head lightly.

"I wonder if that is the subsequence of the event that I can't remember." He thought. "I remember that I was sparring with my two sons after the dinner that Chichi had made. And… ugh… it's like a black hole in my head."

He couldn't remember what happened after that. It was blank.

"And I also can't ask the doctors what was it that I got here. I don't think that _everyone_ would say such things to doctors. Probably they said that I got into a car accident or something. But why didn't they give me senzu beans. Don't tell my Karin forgot to grow them again and I had to lie here for a couple of weeks. Or even months!"

He was now curious what happened that he is here. He was waiting for Chichi or someone else to come and tell him. It would be great if they brought senzu beans with them. It would help for him to recover and regain strength faster.

He felt weak. Oh, how weak he felt! It was as if someone sucked all the energy out of him. He wanted to get out of this room through the window and fly back home. But he couldn't grab onto the energy needed for flying. He couldn't even stand up! What was wrong with him?!

He felt worried. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt like that. Probably it was the time when he was watching from Kai's planet how Gohan was beating Cell. And it was ten years ago!

He tried to get up but those pipes and tubes were getting in his way. He saw a catheter in his left arm and shivered.

"I hate these things." He mumbled and pressed red button with his right arm.

A woman came right away.

'Are you ready yet?'

'I can talk to you but firstly I would like you to remove this catheter and pipes from me, please. I don't like these things.'

'I'm sorry, but we can't. We have to make sure that you are alright before we remove everything.'

'They are getting in my way.' Goku complained. 'When is Chichi coming?'

'Chichi is already coming with Goten. They said they will be here as fast as they can.'

'Finally.' He sighed.

'Can I ask you some questions?'

'Sure.'

'Maybe I will ask you the most important thing first.'

'Go ahead.'

'Do you remember what happened?'

He didn't know what Chichi had said about him. So he tried to guess.

'Car accident?'

'Yes!' The doctor smiled. 'I'm glad you remember'

He got it.

'Can you tell me how long I've been sleeping for?'

'For a year. It is a very long time.'

'For a year?!' What in the…?

'Yes, that's right. You are lucky you have survived after such a severe accident. You are a strong man.'

At that moment Chichi rushed into the ward.

'GOKU!' she screamed cheerfully.

'DADDY' you could hear cheerful Goten's voice.

'Chichi…Goten…' He smiled. 'Can you leave us alone for a moment?' He asked turning to the doctor while Chichi with Goten were coming towards him and sitting on the chairs near his bed.

'Of course.' She left.

'Oh, Goku, I was so worried about you. I'm so glad that you are alive. You are fine! You are with us!' Tears of joy was running down Chichi's face. She wanted to hug Goku but couldn't do that because she was afraid that will do something wrong.

However, Goten, a small replica of Goku, was reaching for daddy's hand and also started to cry from happiness when felt that the hand he had been caressing for a year finally moved and covered his small hand. A small boy couldn't describe the happiness in his heart.

Goku just smiled. He was happy to see his family again. But there wasn't one member of his family.

'Where's Gohan?' He became serious.

'He's busy now. He couldn't get here so quickly.' Said Chichi.

'What happened?' Goku instantly knitted his eyebrows.

'He's in university. It is far away from here, remember? He can't get here that fast.' She explained. Doctor said that he might not remember some things.

Goku thought that he only remember that he was going to school. Maybe something changed in a few months.

'How far is it?' He asked.

'In the West City.' Goten mumbled.

'But that is only 200 km away. That's a few minutes' fly.' Goku was amazed.

'What are you talking about, Goku?' Chichi took alarm. Goten was following the conversation.

'What do you mean? He could get here by flying, didn't he?' Goku looked at them.

'Well, yes, he could get here by plane but it takes much longer than a few minutes. But he travels by car. And he's coming.' Chichi explained.

'Why would he travel by car or by plane?' He chuckled. 'Did he become that weak in a few months?'

'I don't understand you, Goku.' Chichi stated.

'Oh come on Chi. Don't be kidding me.' He chuckled again. 'Better tell me what happened that I'm here.'

She thought that it could be

'You don't remember? You got into a car accident while driving home from work. Your car is absolutely smashed. A countercurrent car hit you. The other driver is dead.' She said in a sad voice.

Goku couldn't believe it. A car accident forced him to lie in bed for a year? That was unbelievable. He started to laugh.

'Why are you laughing, Goku? It's not funny at all.' She frowned.

'Don't be so funny, Chi. How come a car accident could injure me. Thousands of cars could hit me at the same time and I would still be totally fine and you know that.

'Are you OK, daddy?' Goten became nervous. He had never heard his dad talking such nonsense. Except the times when he was joking. But now he looked as if he believed the words he just said.

'Goku, can you tell me the latest events of your life?' Chichi asked in a strange voice.

'Of course I can,' He stated. 'After me and Vegeta had defeated Buu we continued to live in Mt. Paozu. Gohan and Goten went to school. I kept training and helping you with your garden, Chi.'

Chichi and Goten looked at each other.

'I'll be back soon, hon.' Chichi said and went out with Goten.

He was confused… and weak. He wanted to get free and so he started to remove all the tubes around him. And the time came for catheter. He did not know how to remove it. He touched it, pulled it but it was no good of it. Still he was able to move a little so he budged his legs finding out that it was very hard to do. But still he didn't give up. Goku sat up as his the doctor came.

'What are you doing?!' The doctor exclaimed. 'You still can't move. Your muscles are weakened right now. Lie down, please.'

'That's why I want to stand up and train. I can't waste any time.' Goku replied.

'I have to ask you some questions, Goku.'

At the same time Chichi and Goten was sitting in the waiting room. Chichi was nervous. Very nervous. Her husband was talking some nonsense. The doctor said that Goku could have amnesia. He will have to learn about himself a lot of things. And now the doctor went to check Goku.

'Will dad be OK?' the child asked.

'I'm sure he will. He just forgot a lot of things, Goten. He needs time to remember. We will help for him.' Chichi said.

'Did he forget about me?'

'I don't think so. He recognized us.'

Meanwhile in the ward.

'I'm sorry to tell you, but you have amnesia, Son Goku. The life that you described is not even close to reality. You had a long dream while being in coma. We will check your health and if everything is OK you will be able to go home in a few days.'


	2. New Home

**New Home**

He was lying in that damn bed feeling miserable. His perfect world was all a lie. He wasn't strong. That's why he couldn't feel neither Chichi's nor anyone else's ki. Also he wasn't a sayan. He was an ordinary human being. Goku was in a shock.

'Chi,' he said in an unwarranted voice turning to the woman who was looking at him, 'What am I?'

'You are a manager of a big company called "Logiteca".' She answered.

Chichi didn't know what to say. What to do. She didn't know how much he wanted to know and how much he had to know. So she decided just to answer his questions.

Goten wanted to tell everything what had happened in a year. But he was afraid to do it. Daddy didn't know a lot of things.

'What does this company do?' He asked again.

'It controls transport services.'

'What am I going to do? I have no idea how to run a company. I have no knowledge about such things. I just knew how to fight. And now I'm not even sure if I did it right because everything was just a dream.' He panicked.

'Relax, Goku. Everything will be alright. Doctor said you should remember things. It just will take some time. For now I'm running the company for you. It's OK.' She smiled.

He still felt uneasy. It was strange for him to be weak and don't feel Chichi's and Goten's ki. Also his senses were worse. He couldn't hear and see as good as he used to and so he couldn't hear the footsteps before the knock on the door.

Gohan showed up.

'Finally awake, dad.' He smiled.

'Gohan. How are you, son?' Goku looked at him. He was a little different from his dreams. He hadn't a strong constitution. He was an ordinary 19 years old guy.

'I should be asking you the same question. It's you who had been in coma.'

After that day some weeks have passed. He was forced to do some simple training to regain his strength. Not that strength that he wished of course. But the strength to walk. He wasn't able to do that easily. After lying in bed for so long his muscles had weakened a lot.

And so the day had come to go home. Chichi came to drive him home.

After driving home in the silence they finally reached a house. Not the house he has expected. It was a lot different from the one at Mt. Paozu.

The house was painted in white. Edges of the house were painted in golden colour. It was two-floored and looked very fancy. The fence was also white with golden edges. The environment was also extremely beautiful. With some exotic trees and bushes. You could see a wonderful flower garden.

Even though this place looked fantastic it didn't seem like his home.

He opened the door to see a decorated room. There was a note hanging on the ceiling and saying "welcome home". In the middle of the room there was a table full of food. He guessed that it could be Chichi who cooked the food and his mouth started to water.

Suddenly a lot of people rushed to the room from different side of the house.

'Welcome back, Goku!' They shouted.

He smiled at first to look polite and thanked. Then he looked at each of them carefully. Most of them he could recognize.

He so Bulma, Videl, Krillin, Eighteen and Seventeen, Yamcha, Tenshinhan even Mr. Satan. They were all slightly different from the ones that he saw in his dreams. For example Videl had long black hair and looked very girly while Videl in his dreams were a fighter and had short hair.

In the corner of the room he saw Vegeta leaning against the wall. He looked the most familiar from all of them. Even the way that he stood (hands crossed against the bosom, eyes looking at Goku and frowning). Also he looked very muscular and strong. Instantly Goku wished to talk to him first.

After many congratulations, introduces (because all of them knew about his amnesia) and questions like "How are you?" everyone started to celebrate with loud music and alcohol. Goku didn't like it. Some of them suggested him to drink but he refused. He was thinking how to start a conversation with Vegeta when he doesn't know anything about him. He didn't even know how is he related to him. Why does he know him.

'Stop staring, Kakkarot! What do you want?' Vegeta said angrily.

Goku was stunned. "Kakkarot?" He thought.

'You know my sayan name.' He whispered just to himself seeing flashbacks of his dreams.

'What are you splattering about?' Vegeta was going towards Goku.

'Oh, no, nothing.. just..um…' He didn't know what to say, 'Why… are you calling me Kakkarot if my name is Goku?'

'Oh, right. You have amnesia.' He chuckled darkly. 'We were classmates and after one event you were nicknamed Kakkarot.'

'What event?'

'Let's just say an event in which you've made a fool of yourself.' He laughed again.

'You hate me, don't you?' Goku said again.

'Why? Not at all. I just don't like you. Bulma made me to come here. That's all.' He said going away.

And as Vegeta was leaving something happened to Goku. He felt a huge pain for a moment in his head. This pain made him stagger and some kind of flashback came to his mind. A flashback of six or seven kids laughing and pointing at him, shouting "Kakkarot!"

Gohan noticed his staggering and quickly ran to his dad.

'Is everything OK? Maybe you want to lie down?' He asked anxiously.

'No. There's no need to.' Goku refused. 'I think I just saw a fragment of my real memories.'

'What was that?'

'Something from my school years.' The pain was leaving him.

Gohan was gladdened by this. His dad could remember something and after some time he might remember his real life.

After that the evening went smoothly. He got to know that Seventeen's name was Masao and Eighteen's was Reiko. They both had those numbers in school's football. After that nobody called them by numbers.

Also there was really handsome man in the party. Short dark brown hair and green eyes. Tall and young. Wearing blue jeans and tight shirt which showed that man's muscles. He didn't remember him at all. However he was shocked when he got to know his name. It was Piccolo. That green Namek. And in a way it was truth. Piccolo was an actor. He starred in one film with aliens. They were green and Piccolo was one of them. Maybe that's why Goku saw him green in his dreams.

There were some other people whose faces he did not recognize. They were his co-workers and none of them reminded any of his acquaintances. Maybe one of them had some features of Frieza in his face.

After the party Goku felt tired. He asked Chichi were the bathroom was. He had no memory of this place. He didn't know where everything was. When he bathed himself he went to the direction where his bedroom was supposed to be. He found a room with a huge bed and wardrobe which had door of a mirror. He just sat down on the bed and looked at his palms. He clenched them and straightened them again. Goku repeated this several times thinking about the strength that he had.

After a few minutes Chichi came to the room and sat down beside him. Neither he moved nor he looked at her. He just stared at his palms blankly.

She slowly and gently put her hand over his.

'Tell me, what are you thinking, Goku.' She said in a sweat voice.

'I don't know, Chi.. I just… I don't know how to react to everyone. I don't think I know their true personalities. I don't know what they do. Who they are to me and so on.' He turned to her and stared into her eyes.

'Don't be so nervous about it. I understand that it is a shock to you but you will learn with time. Also you will remember. Gohan said to me that you remembered something today.' She smiled.

'He told you this.'

'Of course he did. It's great news.'

'Still I'm confused. I don't even know if you are the same Chichi I knew.' He complained.

'What was I like?' The woman asked curiously.

'You were strict but kind-hearted. Mostly angry but a loving mother.' He said with a little bit of fear in his voice. Because he could be punished for so direct words by Chichi. At least he thought so.

But she just giggled.

'You _are_ different.' He stated.

'I can't say that I'm never strict.' She smiled and touched his shoulder. 'But I'm a psychologist you know. If I couldn't control my anger, that would be a disaster in work.'

'You are a psychologist?!' Goku jumped in shock.

He tried to imagine Chichi helping people who have problems in their lives. It was too hard for him.

'What's so strange about it?' She asked.

'You should see yourself when I was in coma. You just… can't be a psychologist.' He laughed.

'Was I such a witch?' She also laughed.

'Well… Not a witch. You were just angry about everything.'

'Give me an example.'

'I used to train a lot. You were angry that all I did was train. Also you were angry that I wanted Gohan to train. You wanted him to be a scientist. And I wanted him to be strong.'

'Well these are serious reasons.' Chichi said frowning.

'Don't get angry, Chi.' He panicked when he saw her expression.

'Come on. I'm just joking.' She punched Goku's shoulder. 'We should go to sleep. You must be tired after such a long day. And I have a lot of work to do.'


End file.
